Second Chances
by twenty1down
Summary: It starts with a call. Things are revealed, and Booth is begging for a second chance.   "I love you too Booth. But I can't do it. I…I don't know if I can trust you like before. I'm sorry."  No longer a one-shot, was called 'Call in the Night.'
1. It Starts With a Call

**This is just a quick one-shot. Has HB, but she's not really present. Super OOC. Rated as such just to be safe. Please review!**

She listened to the satisfying shatter of her glass hitting the floor. The pain in her heart was just barely being masked by the anger she was feeling now. Together they created a volatile mix. Dealing with cruel, conscienceless murderers all the time was starting to get to her. How could people do this to other people? It was irrational and wrong. And no mater how many murders she solved, there were always going to be more.

She reached over to grab her phone off the counter next to her. The ice blue of the buttons stared back at her. Out of habit, and intoxication, she dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Booth." His voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Hey Booth."

"Bones…are you okay? Do you know what time it is? Hannah and I are trying to sleep."

The pain that had been masked earlier came flooding back at the mention of _her_ name. "I miss you Booth." Her words were slurred.

"I…"

"No. You don't. You don't because you have _Hannah_ now." She sneered at his girlfriend's name. She was becoming uncharacteristically irrational now. The alcohol had taken her desired effect. Even if she was drunk, she could finally talk to him and tell him how she really felt.

Booth sighed before he responded. "Do you want me to be honest Bones? I _do_ miss you. There are times when I see Hannah and wish she was you. I guess I never really moved on. But Bones, I really am happy with Hannah." He could hear her crying on the other end, but chose to say nothing. It broke his heart, but she wasn't one to have her weaknesses pointed out, not even by Booth. And he can't leave his girlfriend in the middle of the night to go see his 'partner', no matter how much he wanted to.

"Right." The pause was heavy. "I should go." She tried to hide her tears.

From who? There was no one here. She was alone. Her sobs got heavier, no longer being held in, and tears poured from her eyes. It got worse when she realized Booth hadn't said anything. The old Booth would have been at her door as soon as he heard her crying. Not this time though. Things have changed. She dismissed him ready to forget her lapse of judgment and try to get on with her life.

"No, wait Bones. This is hard for me too. I…I still love you. Always have I guess, but I don't want to leave Hannah, Bones. It may not seem like it, but this is really hard for me too."

"You know…I think about you a lot." She admitted, sound almost ashamed.

"I think about you all the time Bones. Look, I love you, but I love Hannah too. It's a different kind of love, but I do, really, and she loves me too. I'm the kind of guy that needs that." Again, he was throwing it in her face that she made a mistake.

He took a deep breath. He could tell his words were hurting her. Being with Hannah wasn't just because Brennan didn't love him. It was a definite part of it though. He needed love, that was his purpose, and he got that with Hannah. He didn't want to hurt Brennan, but it was the truth. Well, he tried to tell himself that was the truth. That he wasn't just settling.

"I gotta go Bones, before Hannah wakes up." He cursed himself for saying that. "I'll see you tomorrow." The last words were a promise of sorts as he hung up the phone, not bothering to wait for her reply.

Brennan heard the dial tone, but didn't hang up. "I _do_ love you Booth." She walked to her room, phone in hand, and wrapped herself in the blankets on her bed. Her tears lulled her to sleep, but she got no relief in her dreams.

Booth hung up the phone and sighed. He realized how hurt Brennan must have been to act so out of character like that. With another sigh, he turned back to leave the living room he had occupied during their conversation. He stopped when he saw her standing in the door, an expressionless look on her face. He didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.

"Hannah…"

**I might do a continuation, but I'm not totally sure yet, but for now it's just a one shot. Please review :D**


	2. Redemption?

**Ok, so I decided to do another chapter because I got more reviews saying I should continue than I expected. When I was starting to write this, I was going for some fluffy B&B ending, but as I was writing, it went in it's own direction. That means it might be a little sad for a while, but it also means there will be a few more chapters. Not too long though. Please please review. It is my sole motivator. I hope you enjoy :D**

**I don't own Bones…darn.**

"Hannah."

"Seeley. What's going on?"

Booth stood, staring at his girlfriend. There was no right way to explain this. He was literally speechless, and she was waiting for an answer.

He ran his hand over face and sighed. "Hannah, look-"

"You love her?"

He dropped his head, feeling ashamed. He wasn't cheating, not literally. It was more of an emotional thing. But he felt just as bad.

"Yeah." He just barely whispered. He raised his head in time to see her nodding.

"But you love me too?"

"Yes, Hannah." He took a cautious step towards her. "I do love you."

She sighed. "What happened?"

He groaned. It was a long story, but she deserved to hear it. He led her to the couch and they sat down facing each other. Booth took her hand as he began his story. "Bones and I met about six years ago. We didn't work together very well at first, but there was a…connection I guess, outside of work. We kissed after we solved our first case. We were drunk, and I was about to go home with her, but she said no. I was a little hurt, there was something about her, but I let her go. We didn't see each other for another year. Then I convinced her to work with me again, and we were partners. It was a little slow at first, but we got…close. We spent so much time together, it was almost natural. And then we got in all those…situations. We have saved each other lives so many times. Then she started to trust me. Bones isn't a very open person, but I started to get through. And she was my best friend. We started spending time outside of work together too." He took a deep breath, gauging her reactions. He saw nothing. _Just like Bones. _"During my coma, I had this dream. Me and Bones, we were in love, married. And she was going to have our child." The memory made it hard to hold back smile. "When I woke up, I was a little confused, but I talked to Cam, and even Sweets about it, and then I knew. I was in love with Bones. A little bit before I got shipped out to Afghanistan, I asked Bones to give us a chance. She said no. She said that she couldn't change, that she didn't have an open heart. I tried my best to accept it, and I told her I had to move on." Regret colored his words. "I was hurt. Really hurt, but I told myself that she didn't want me, and that I needed to find happiness. Then she got offered the job in Maluku. Then the Army found me. I wasn't gonna go, but Bones accepted, and I needed something to do. I couldn't go a year without her, especially with a new forensic anthropologist. So I left too. Then I met you." He smiled at her at the last words.

He was trying to fix things, but in that speech, something had changed. He realized he and Brennan had so much more history than he and Hannah. He and Brennan were best friends. He didn't even have _that_ with Hannah. He had something much deeper with Brennan, something he wasn't capable of having with anyone else. But Brennan had already said she didn't want what he wanted, and now he had found someone who did. That's what he wanted right? But was it worth losing his best friend, his true love, in an attempt to be happy with someone who could never be her.

_Damn it Seeley. You messed up. _

"Did you say you loved her?"

"What?" he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"Did you tell her that you love her?"

"I…no. No, I didn't."

She shook her head. "I'm not gonna lie Seeley. I'm upset and I'm hurt, but I'm not really mad."

"Hannah, what are you talking about?"

"You made a mistake. You don't belong with me." He started to talk, but she continued "You say you love me, and I believe that, but it will never be in the way you love Temperance. And I couldn't live with myself if I was the one that split up two people so…perfect for each other." She choked on her words and started to sob.

"Hannah, no, I-"

She held her hand up to stop him. "Stop it. I'm okay Seeley. Well no, I'm not, but you have to go. You two belong with each other."

He just stared at her. How could he have done this to such a wonderful woman? She just found out that her boyfriend was in love with someone else, and now she was telling him to go. He didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way he was going to leave Brennan again. She was giving him an out. A respectful out, on both of their parts, and he needed to take it.

"Hannah." He stood up pulling her with him. His arms wrapped around her. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him; her eyes were red from the tears. She smiled weakly at him and he took that as his queue to leave.

He made his way to Brennan's apartment. It was one A.M., but he really didn't care. It took him too long to realize his mistake and he needed to fix it. Now.

He pulled into her apartment building parking and carefully put his SUV in a spot. Pausing for a moment, he took a breath. What was he supposed to say? There was no way she was going to give him another chance. Not with how much he had hurt her. But he had to try.

He walked up to her apartment and knocked heavily, making sure she would be awake. A few seconds later, Brennan answered her door. The sleep disappeared from her eyes as soon as she who was standing at her door.

"Booth?" she looked at him. His head was low and he looked…sad. "What are you doing here?"

"Hannah broke up with me." There was so much more to the story, but there wasn't time for that.

Happiness, hope, and relief swelled inside her. But anger flashed through her too. Who did he think he was? He thinks that he can leave her, come back with a new girlfriend, break her heart, and expect her to be there for him when his precious girlfriend left him? No. That wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry Booth. We can talk about it in the morning." It broke her heart to say that to him. All she wanted to do was be with him, to love him, to let him love her. But he had hurt her, in a way nobody before had, and she couldn't totally trust him like she had before.

He slipped his foot across the threshold, stopping the door from closing. "Bones, please. I need to talk to you." He begged.

She sighed and looked at him again. He looked so dejected and hurt. She walked away from the door letting him follow her. She sat down on her couch, but didn't invite him to do the same, so he stood in his place, a few feet from her.

"What Booth?"

"Bones, I messed up. I made a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you. I love you _so_ much Bones. I never told you that. I don't know if it would have really made a difference, but you should have known. And I shouldn't have let you walk away so easily. And I shouldn't have said I would move on. And I shouldn't have let you go to Maluku. I shouldn't have gone to Afghanistan. And I defiantly shouldn't have fallen in love with Hannah. I made so many mistakes and I'm sorry Bones. You have no idea how much I am sorry."

She stared at him, contemplating what she should say. Booth looked back at her. "I accept your apology Booth."

"Great ,Bones. We can start over." His eyes sparkled and his words cut off hers.

"No Booth." The happiness in his eyes vanished immediately. "I accept your apology, and I believe you are sorry, but…you hurt me and you broke your promise. I have been hurt before Booth, but…you mean so much to me. I have never let anyone in as much as you. And you promised you'd never leave me. Physically you are here, but I haven't seen you outside of work in months, you don't call anymore, you come around the lab only when pertinent to our cases. You were always so good at reading me Booth. But when I really needed it, when I actually wanted your help, you didn't care. You left me, alone. I finally get it Booth. I understand my emotions now. And I understand that by letting you in as much as I did, you hurt me more than anyone else ever has."

His gut wrenched at her words. Brennan finally had a grasp on her emotions, and it happened to be when he broke her heart.

He moved closer to her, but didn't sit down. "I know Bones. You're right. And I'm sorry. I was hurting. I thought I loved Hannah, but even that is not an excuse for what I did. But I'm here now Bones. I'm here and I love you. Please, Bones, please?" He moved to kneel in front of the couch.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. "I love you too Booth. But I can't do it. I…I don't know if I can trust you like before. I'm sorry."

He stood, his heart broken. His voice was weak when he spoke. "Alright Bones. I understand. But I want you to know, I'm yours. Always. You'll see. You can trust me again and I won't _ever_ break my promise. I swear." He turned to leave. He was pulling the door closed when he heard he small voice from the living room.

"Wait. Don't leave." She was looking at him. The vulnerability and hurt in her eyes was like a knife to his heart. He walked back into her apartment and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Whatever you want Bones. Anything."


	3. Determination

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Especially ****helikesitheymikey****. I might try to squeeze in something like that, but if the story gets too long, the quality declines. We'll see though! So here's chapter three…hope you guys enjoy it and please please please review.**

Brennan woke up the next morning with a massive headache. Rolling over to silence her alarm, she found herself lying in her bed. She had no recollection of taking herself there. Last thing she could remember was sitting on the couch, Booth across from her.

_Booth. _

All of last nights events started to replay themselves in her mind. The pain she had felt came rushing back. It hurt to tell him those things, but there was no way he could do that to her. No matter how she felt. Maybe one day, she would regain his trust. He said he would wait, and if he did, maybe then they could try to take their relationship farther. But now she needed time.

She rolled out of bed and picked out some clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom to shower. The hot water poured over her, burning away some of the tension from last night. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the shower, dressed and made her way out of her bedroom, her headache all but gone now. As soon as she opened her door, the smell of freshly cooked breakfast hit her. She walked towards the kitchen and saw her partner standing over the stove.

"Booth?"

He turned around. There was a grin plastered on his face, but even she could see pain in his eyes. "Morning Bones." His voice was light, it sounded happy.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Here sit." He said motioning to the table.

She complied and watched him put food on plates. There were pancakes, eggs, potatoes, and bacon, vegetarian of course. He really went all out.

"Thank you Booth." She smiled at him.

"Anything Bones." He smiled back at her, but again she could see something deeper in his eyes. She had learned to read him, if no one else and she could see the seriousness past his smile. He sat down across from her and started to eat.

Looking down at her breakfast, Brennan pushed her food around. She wasn't in the mood to eat and her focus was more on how she felt and how he was feeling, and how it was all her fault that they were both feeling like that.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry, Booth."

He stopped eating and looked at her. "For what?"

"I don't want to hurt you Booth. You don't have to stay here. You can leave."

He slid his hand across the table to take hers, but stopped about halfway there. "Bones, you had every right to say what you did last night. I deserved it, but I'm not going to leave you again. I'm going to be right here for you. If you want me to leave now, I will, if that's what you want, but I'm always going to be here for you. Do you want me to leave Bones?" Of course he didn't want to, but if that's what she wanted, he would. He lost her trust once, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to prove to her that she could trust him again, even if that meant leaving her now.

She stared at him, feeling guilty. He was hurting, and it was her fault, but he wouldn't leave. Only if she told him too. That's not what she wanted, but maybe it was best for him.

"Are you okay Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones. I'm fine. Why?"

"For real Booth. Are you okay? Honestly."

He sighed. "I'm hurt Bones, but you were right. I had no right to expect you to give me a second chance after how much I hurt you. You are the only person I truly love and I will spend as long as it takes to prove that to you. I'm going to be with you, always."

"I'm sorry Booth. I wish I could…"

"Look Bones. I deserve everything. It's not your fault. You have nothing to feel sorry about. And eventually, you'll see that you can trust me again. That's what I really want Bones. I want you to trust me again."

"Essentially, I trust you Booth. It's just…."

"I know Bones. I know. Now…do you want me to leave?"

Now it was her turn to sigh. "You should." She watched his face drop and his eyes fill with sadness.

"Only so you can get changed and shower and stuff. Then you can come back and we can…hang out or something." She placed her hand on top of his, smiling. His eyes lit up and he smiled back at her.

"Yeah sure, Bones. That would be awesome." He was genuinely happy. Slowly, he would regain her trust, and this was the first step. "Now eat."

They both finished their breakfast in relative silence. Brennan spoke only to compliment Booth on his cooking, and Booth spoke only to thank her. A few minutes later, Brennan was cleaning up after their meal, and Booth was on his way out the door.

"I'll be back in an hour." Booth called from the living room.

"Ok." And with that he was gone, and she was alone. She didn't feel like it though. She felt like she would have someone, like someone would always be there when she needed it. But on the edge of _that _feeling, was the feeling of fear of abandonment. Thinking of Booth in her life, she could too easily imagine him leaving her again. That's not what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, she loved him, but she didn't want to have that doubt hanging over them. There was no forever, but she wanted happiness until the end, without any complications.

Line…

Booth walked into his apartment. He didn't know what to expect. Looking around, he saw no sign that Hannan had ever been there. She was gone, yet he didn't feel upset about it. Only anger, for hurting her and Brennan.

He sat down on his bed. His head dropped into his hands and he sighed. He felt like an ass hole. How could he have hurt someone he loved so much? It was…cruel. He spent the last six years of his life breaking down Brennan's walls, and in just a few months, he had lost her completely. She didn't trust him anymore. The one chance she took to actually let someone in her heart, to love someone, and that someone broke her heart. In this situation, Booth usually would have probably beaten the guy. But now he _was_ that guy.

He stood up and his fist flew into the nearest wall. He could feel some of the bones fracture, or even break, but he felt he deserved it. She was in so much pain, and it was his fault. He rubbed his hands over his face. In that instant, the anger was turned into determination. He was determined to make things right with her. She would trust him again, and she would be happy. Even if it wasn't with him, he would always be there for her. He owed it to her.

He stepped into his bathroom to take a shower. Under the running water, looked at his hand and realized it was most likely broken. He groaned and finished his shower.

Forty-five minutes later, he was on his way back to Brennan's house. He knocked, forgetting about his hand and a sharp pain shot up his arm. Brennan opened the door to see him holding his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah. I think I broke something." He said nervously, holding up his hand to show her. Hopefully she wouldn't ask what he did.

She opened the door all the way to let him in. "Go sit on the couch. I'll be right there." He made his way to the couch and watched her go to the back of the house. She returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

She sat down on the couch next to him. "Let me see." He placed his hand on hers. Electricity seemed to shoot through him at her touch.

She heard him gasp, but said nothing. Instead she focused on his hand. She could feel the fractures in his metacarpals.

"What did you do?" she asked, reaching for the first aid kit. She pulled out some supplies and, carefully, she started to wrap his hand.

He sighed. "I punched a wall."

She stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"Why?" she practically yelled at him.

"I was mad." He tried to sound nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders.

She continued wrapping his hand. "At what?"

"Me."

"Why?" she had no idea what would make him made enough at himself to punch a wall.

He laughed a little, but stopped when he noticed she really didn't know. "I was stupid, and I hurt the woman I love."

She paused for a second, but didn't look up at him. He watched her work on his hand, and he felt himself falling in love with her all over again. Her hands moved so gently across his, fixing his moment of weakness. It was like a metaphor, that she probably wouldn't understand. He laughed to himself. She was such a caring person, and it was upsetting that she couldn't see that for herself.

She finished wrapping his hand, and let it sit in hers. "You fractured two of your metacarpals. The wrap will work for a little bit, but you should go to a hospital." She said finally looking at him.

"Thanks Bones." He readjusted himself on the couch, but didn't take his hand from hers. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Let's just go for a walk." She suggested. He nodded his head standing up and pulling her with him. She let him put her jacket on, feeling his fingers brush against her neck and she felt his hand on her back as he led her out of her apartment and to his waiting SUV.

**Ok, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not so happy with it, but I did the best I could. There are two ways I could resolve this story.**

**a) Booth, or Brennan, but probably Booth, gets hurt and makes the other realize this whole waiting thing isn't worth it or**

**b) Booth has to prove himself 'worthy' **

**a would shorten the story by a lot, but b would probably be more fluffy and sweet. So let me know what you guys and gals think!**


	4. Normalcy

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! It looks like Booth is gonna have to regain Brennan's trust the hard way. :D Enjoy! And don't forget to keep reviewing!**

Booth pulled the SUV into a parking lot near the reflecting pool. He got out of his side and went to meet Brennan exiting hers. She looked up at him, a confused look in her eyes, and he just smiled down at her.

"C'mon. You want some coffee or something?"

Shaking her head, she started to walk away from the vehicle. She heard the door shut behind her and seconds later, Booth's hand rested on her back. Emotion swelled in her chest. She had missed him, their close and easy contact like this. They seemed to be slipping back into their old routines. All too soon though, his hand dropped and began to sway between them. It was like until this was resolved there would always be an air of caution and awkwardness hanging over them.

Booth walked over to the coffee cart and got himself a coffee. Of course he offered to get something for Brennan, but she declined again. In their current situation, it made her feel like she was using him. They sat down on a nearby bench and Booth sipped his coffee. Brennan looked up at him, and he seemed to be really happy right now. His eyes sparkled a little bit, and there was a hint of a smile on his face. It was almost as if the old Booth was back, but there was something hidden behind his happiness.

"Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?" he turned his head to look back at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Where…what about Hannah?" her voice was quiet, shy. She looked up at him in time to see his eyes lose the sparkle from before and his jaw tighten slightly.

"I'm…I'm sorry Booth. Never mind." She shook her head and turned away to avoid his eyes.

"No, Bones. It's ok. It's just another one of those mistakes I made. I didn't want to hurt either of you, and yet I ended up hurting both of you." He swallowed hard. The anger rose up inside him again, and he took a deep breath to try and reign himself in. "She heard our…conversation the other night. So I told her everything and she basically told me that you were the one I should be with, not her. She was right you know, but that still doesn't make it ok."

She was gaping at him. Hannah was not supposed to hear any of that. Booth wasn't even supposed to hear it, not in the way she had said it. Her guilt was even more present now. "I'm sorry. I had a moment of weakness."

He put his hand over hers, resting it on her knee. He smiled a sweet smile. "It's not your fault Bones. It was mine. All mine. And if you hadn't called me, we…" he trailed off.

_We what? _He thought. _We wouldn't be in this awkward situation, on one side of that line, but the other at the same time? I wouldn't being sitting here trying my best to regain the trust that I lost because I was stupid? You wouldn't be sitting there feeling hurt. But you would, because I had made a mistake. This was the right thing to do._

She looked down at their hands, resting on her knee together. She smiled a bit, but it was gone with another wave of guilt. "I didn't want to hurt her." She said.

"Bones, look at me." He waited until she was looking him directly in the eyes before continuing. "None of this was your fault, ok? It was all me. And Hannah isn't mad. Not at you, at least. OK? Just stop feeling so guilty, it's not your fault."

She nodded her head slightly. No matter how much he said it wasn't her fault, she would still feel guilty. She would tell Booth that she was ok though, if that's what he needed. She stood, and was acutely aware of his hand falling off hers. It disappointed her in a way, but she kept with her original action.

"C'mon. Let's keep walking." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He stood and together they walked around the reflecting pool, a feeling of nostalgia hung around them.

Line…

Booth glanced at his watch. He looked next to him and saw Brennan. She seemed to be in a world of her own, thinking about who knows what. He could feel the warmth rolling of her body. She was so close, and so beautiful. Before, in this situation, maybe he would've thrown his arm around her shoulders, or linked arms with hers, maybe even hold her hand, but now that was pushing it. Not because it would scare her away, but because he had already lost her. So badly did he want to take her in his arms, tell her how much he loved her, and spend the rest of his life with her, but he was far from that now. He had to work to get them to the level of trust they had before, and that would take time. Instead he nudged her arm with his elbow.

"Hey Bones, you wanna get something to eat?"

She laughed a small laugh. "Can't you wait a few hours Booth? It's almost dinner time. We can grab something at the diner or something."

He groaned sarcastically. She smiled at him. "Alright Bones." He dragged out her name. "What do you wanna do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She thought for a moment. "What about that movie you've been talking about? We could see that."

She didn't seem to notice his hesitation. That was just a little to close for comfort. Being with her just in his SUV was hard enough. Sitting practically alone with a beautiful woman he loved in an intimate sort of setting was really pushing it.

"Booth?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh…I don't know if…if you'd like it."

"Don't be ridiculous. It seems quite interesting, and if you want to see it, I'd be glad to accompany you." She smiled up at him innocently; totally oblivious as to why he wouldn't want her with him.

"Uh, yeah sure…let's go." He said reluctantly. They walked back to his SUV and from there they headed to the movie theater. When Brennan stepped out of the vehicle, Booth was already there, closing the door behind her. Again, she felt his hand on her back, leading her through the crowd. She expected it to fall back down to his side, but he never lost contact with her. It comforted her in a way.

Booth bought their tickets, after much arguing with Brennan over who would pay, and he led her to the snack counter. His hand fell to the small of her back, as if it was just a normal thing to do. He hadn't remembered doing it since he got back from Afghanistan with Hannah. He hadn't even realized he'd been doing it all day, as if it was just natural. For a moment, he thought it inappropriate, but she hadn't said anything, nor had she seemed uncomfortable by the actions, so he decided that maybe it was just another step forward.

He slipped some money on the counter right before Brennan did, paying for their candy. She glared at him, but there was a smile on her face. They made their way to the theater and Booth followed Brennan as they found a seat. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable as time passed. She may not have realized it, but this felt too much like a…date. He couldn't understand why he was so uncomfortable though. Friends do this all the time. That's what they were right now. Friends. Best friends. There was no reason he should feel this way.

Throughout the entire movie, Brennan could feel Booth's eyes on her. She tried to ignore him, but her pride seemed to swell, knowing that he was more focused on her than anything else. She could feel him next to her, his eyes following her every move, now matter how minute. She wanted so badly not to think of the future. If she did, she always seemed to feel he would leave her again. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't, but it was just how she felt. If she didn't think of the future, she could be with Booth right now. Holding his hands, feeling his arms wrapped around her. But right now she couldn't live in this moment without thinking about the next.

The movie ended and Booth peeled his eyes from her, hoping she wouldn't notice him staring at her. She turned to him and he could see her smiling. He laughed a little. "I take it you liked it?"

She nodded. "Yes. I found it-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "No scientific, anthropological, jibber jabber. Normal people talk. Did you like it?"

"I found it quite enjoyable."

"Cool, let's go grab some dinner."

She laughed. "All you think about is food."

He shrugged and they walked out of the movie theater. The rides in his vehicle were becoming less and less anxiety ridden. He didn't feel the awkwardness he had when he first told her about his feelings. And she didn't have to feel the regret and pain she usually felt around Booth. They were slipping into normalcy, and it was comforting to both of them.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into Brennan's apartment complex. She looked at him, clearly confused.

"I'm gonna take you out. Someplace nice. Dress up. I'll be back in…" he checked his watch. "…half an hour. Now get out." He finished humorously.

"Booth, that isn't necessary."

"No, it's not. But I want to. Now go." He made shooing motions with his hands.

She tried to argue, but Booth just shook his head and refused to take no for an answer. Sighing, she stepped out of the SUV. She closed the door but turned around when she heard the electric woosh of the window being rolled down.

"I'll see you later Bones." Booth said through the window. She warmed at the smile on his face. He looked almost normal now. The smile she had come to love spread across his face. She waved at him.

"See ya Booth." She turned around and made her way up the stairs to apartment.

He watched her walk away from his SUV. Gaining her trust back was going to be a long process, but it was worth it.

And then he realized something.

She loved him too.

He thought back to the painful conversation the night before.

_I know Bones. You're right. And I'm sorry. I was hurting. I thought I loved Hannah, but even that is not an excuse for what I did. But I'm here now Bones. I'm here and I love you. Please, Bones, please?_

_I love you too Booth. But I can't do it. I…I don't know if I can trust you like before. I'm sorry._

His heart ached, but he pulled a strand of hope from their conversation. She loved him. She _loved_ him. With a smile and new sense of hope, he pulled away from her apartment to go get ready.


	5. Loved

**Here is chapter three. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. In a normal situation, regaining trust would probably take a long time, but because this is Booth and Brennan, it might move a little faster. Don't worry though…Booth still has some work to do :D **

**P.S. its Saturday night in this.**

Brennan walked through her apartment and to her bedroom. She looked through her clothes for an appropriate outfit. Her eyes fell on the dress Booth had bought her for their undercover operation in Las Vegas. She let out a small laugh before continuing her search. Eventually she found a suitable dress and started to change.

She was anxious, but happy nonetheless. For just a moment, she forgot about what the future could hold. Maybe tonight she would be able to think about just the here and now. It seemed easy enough. She did trust Booth, in a sense. Somehow she knew he would never leave her, but there was always that cloud hanging over her. It was a difficult emotion to grasp and it confused her. She wanted to trust Booth, so much, she just couldn't bring herself to forget all the pain he had caused her.

She sighed. Her mood had suddenly changed. She was hurt and angry all over again. Tears started to form in her eyes. She silently thanked herself for not putting on her make-up yet. Sitting on her bed, she let the tears fall. Lately she had found, with all the emotions running through her, crying was cleansing in a way. Of course she would never tell anyone that.

A knock on the door startled her. Glancing at the nearest clock, she figured it was Booth. She rose from her bed and went to the bathroom. Quickly, she wiped away the tears, put on her make-up, and plastered a smile on her face.

Grabbing her jacket, she got to the front door to reveal Booth. He was smiling and his jeans and t-shirt from earlier had been replaced with a classic suit. No funky socks or colorful ties, but she could see his red cocky belt buckle standing out from the black and white. She couldn't help but smile at him, for real. But he had caught a look in her eyes before that.

He stepped forward into her apartment, concern now present in his eyes. "You okay Bones?"

She paused for half a second. She didn't want him to know how hurt she actually was. It would just hurt him more. She quickly regained herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She said nodding.

He looked at her curiously, studying her features. He moved closer to her, shutting the door behind him. She saw him set a single rose on the table next to the door and turn his attention back towards her. He placed his hand gently on her arm.

"Bones, what is it? Talk to me."

She looked into his eyes. He was worried, practically begging her.

"It's nothing Booth. I'm fine." Her head dipped.

He shook his head. "No Bones. There's something wrong. I want to help you, let me."

She sighed looking back up into his eyes. She knew he wouldn't drop it until she told him or asked him to stop talking about it. She didn't really want to do either, but the latter would leave him feeling hurt.

"You really hurt me, Booth." She whispered. His eyes darkened and his jaw tightened.

She continued. "I want to trust you. You have no idea how hard this is. I don't want to think that you'll leave me. Right now, I don't, but it's always there. I know what it feels like to lose you, and if letting you in is going to cause that pain again, I can't do it." She sighed, fighting back tears. "And it makes me mad. I want to, honestly. I just need time, I guess."

He looked down at her. "Time and space?" he asked repeating her from years ago. She smiled at him, recognizing the words instantly.

"Just time." There was no way she could be without Booth. No matter how much she regretted depending on someone, she did. And leaving him, if only for a little bit, would hurt her, and probably him too. Though she figured he would hurt either way until she could trust him again.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm not leaving, ever. I swear." He whispered into her hair.

They stood for a moment arms wrapped around each other until she pulled away suddenly and a pang of regret and hurt rushed through him. She saw it in his eyes and smiled at him.

"Dinner?" she asked, linking her arm with his and leading them out the door.

"Right." He said and his smile returned.

Line…

During the ride, Brennan had been unsuccessful in getting Booth to tell her where they were going. She didn't give up until she felt the SUV slow. Looking out the window, she saw a small dimly lit restaurant. They had only been driving for about fifteen minutes, but she didn't recognize where she was.

While she was thinking, Booth had already made his way to her side and was opening her door.

"I can open my own door, Booth." She said stepping out.

"I am being a gentlemen, Bones." He offered her his arm. She took it smiling, but didn't drop the argument.

"It's your annoying and severely misguided alpha-male tendencies."

"It's chivalry Bones."

She shrugged and let him guide her to the restaurant. When they were inside, she saw it was a small restaurant. Small, but formal. There were expensive wines on display and a few pieces of art were scattered around the room. The lights were turned down low and it was filled with mostly couples. She wondered why Booth would take her here. Looking up at him, she realized he was talking to a young man at the podium.

"Reservation?"'

"Booth." He smiled down at her, catching her confusion.

They followed the man to a booth near the back. It was very private. Booth sat down across from Brennan and they both accepted their menus. Brennan watched him, trying to figure out what he was up too. Eventually he looked up and saw her confused face. He chuckled a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"You got a reservation? In half an hour?"

"No. I've had it since Wednesday night." She looked confused, so he continued. "I felt bad, what with Hannah and all, and I wanted to make it up to you, show that we could still be friends." He smiled, reminding Brennan of a little boy.

"You didn't think we could be friends?"

"Uh…well, I was…confused and-"

She held up her hand. "Never mind. So…when did you find this place?"

He shrugged. "I found it a little bit before we left. It's nice. You get to dress up every once in while, the food is amazing, and it's out of the way, so there's none of the crowds."

"Did you ever bring Hannah here?" she asked quietly and she immediately regretted it. He only smiled.

"No. I usually come alone. The people got to know me, so they'd sit down sometimes, but nah. It was my place."

She smiled back at him. It was nice that he shared this with her.

"Now it's our place, Bones." He kept smiling that huge smile. "If you like it of course."

"The food sounds appetizing."

He laughed just as a waitress walked up to there table.

"Seeley Booth?"

"Oh, hey. Bones this is Lisa. Lisa, this is Temperance." He said. Brennan smiled at the woman.

"Where have you been?" Lisa asked. Brennan noted a hint of jealousy as she watched the two interact, smiles on both their faces.

"I went to Afghanistan for a year." She looked at him shocked. "It's a long story."

Lisa nodded in understanding. Then she turned her attention to Brennan. "And she is?" Brennan could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice as well. Apparently, Booth was a hot commodity.

"Booth just introduced me. I'm-"

"She's my…partner. Worked together for seven years." He interrupted, but smiled at her anyway. He was aware of Lisa talking again, but found it very difficult to take his eyes of Brennan. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Partners huh? You FBI?"

"Brennan shook her head. "I'm a forensic anthropologist. I consult with the FBI on murder cases."

"Oh, cool. Well, you guys gonna order?"

Brennan nodded and ordered herself an iced tea and a plate of spaghetti. She looked over at Booth and found him staring at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Booth?" she said his name to pull him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Uh…I'll have a steak, medium-rare, and a beer."

Lisa wrote down their order and smiled at Booth. "I'll be back Seeley." And with that she walked off. Brennan stared at her for a little bit. She hadn't missed how she smiled at Booth.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes?" she looked back at him.

"You a little distracted?"

"No. I was just admiring the restaurant." She tried to lie. He hadn't been fooled. In fact, he laughed a little bit.

She threw a piece of the bread on their table at him. "Hey!"

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Booth…" she faked a pouty face, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Aww, Bones, that's not fair."

"Then tell me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by Lisa, who was holding their drinks. "Here you go Seeley." She said, setting their drinks down, smiling at Booth. She walked away, but Brennan had missed her flirting. Anger flickered across her eyes, and she heard Booth laugh again.

"What?"

"That is what I'm laughing at." He said, pointing at her.

"At me?"

He nodded. "You're jealous." He said matter-of-factly.

"What? No. I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

He looked down at his hand for a moment. When he looked up, he was still smiling, but there was hesitation in his eyes. "Because you love me."

Brennan stared at him. She thought for a moment about what she could say. Of course she loved him, but he wasn't supposed to know that. How did he know that? She decided to go with an ambiguous answer.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You said so. When I came to your apartment the other night."

She thought about the conversation and she could recall it perfectly. It had slipped out in the rush of emotions. "Booth…"

"It's alright Bones. I'm not trying to push you. I just figured…you should know that I know." His voice sounded almost regretful.

"I'm trying Booth, I am."

"I know Bones."

**So the arm holding thing could be a step, or it could just be them falling into normalcy. Either way, its good for them. I want to make the physical contact go faster than the emotional. Please please review. Pweeeeze :) **


	6. Shocked

**My apologies everyone. Here is the real Chapter six, and if anyone noticed I accidentally wrote chapter three on chapter five. Oh well. So we go for chapter six. And I'm not trying to sound greedy, but I'm not getting as many reviews as before…that makes me sad :( , but I do really, really appreciate the people who have been reviewing every chapter. Thank you! I'd like to tell you guys in advance that I might not be able to update Sat. night; I will be very busy that day. Sunday is iffy to, but we'll see when we get there. Anyway…hope you enjoy.**

"I'll see you later Bones." Booth was standing just outside her door after bringing her home from their dinner.

"You don't wanna come in…for drinks or something?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna go home and sleep." Of course he really wanted to go in, but he wasn't going to push her. He was going to take it slow. It reminded him of when he was in high school, trying to impress that one girl. But being the gentleman that he was, he was going to be patient. Besides, Brennan deserved time more than anything.

She tried to keep her tone light, but her eyes betrayed the rejection she felt. "OK, well, I'll see you later." It was more of a question.

"Yeah. I'll see ya." He smiled at her before turning and leaving.

She closed the door and headed to her bedroom. Grabbing some clothes to sleep in, she changed, deciding to take a shower in the morning. As she climbed into her bed, her head was filled with thoughts of the night. She remembered his smile, the way his eyes twinkled at her, and the feel of him so close to her. These used to be daily things, but recently, they had diminished. And now that they were back, she realized just how much she missed him.

She groaned and turned around to scream into her pillow. Why couldn't she get over it? She trusted him with her life, why couldn't she trust him with her feelings? Stupid question. Of course she knew why. It was just aggravating that she couldn't shake it. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself, or how hard he tried to show her he wasn't leaving, that cloud just wouldn't go away.

_Time_, she thought. _All I need is a little bit of time. _She smiled at the thought, as though it was a promise to herself that she would be truly happy again. Moments later she drifted off to sleep.

_He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips softly to hers. "I love you." She whispered against his lips, smiling up at him. "I love you too Bones." Her heart swelled and she looked deep into his eyes. The warm brown looked back at her and her smile got bigger. She leaned in for another kiss, when a voice stopped her._

"_Seeley?" They both looked around to see Hannah standing before them. She felt Booth's arms loosen from around her and a smile spread across his face. His eyes sparkled like they hadn't before. He let go over her, rushing over to Hannah. She watched him crush his lips against hers. She tried to walk away, but her legs refused to cooperate. She was forced to stand there and watch them. A feeling of abandonment washed over her as she remembered how quickly his eyes went from her to Hannah, how quickly he let go of her._

Line…

Booth walked into his apartment, a huge grin on his face. He walked to his bedroom and lay down on his bed, not bothering to change.

The day had been much more of a success than he had thought it would be. Just twenty-four hours ago, he was begging her to give him a second chance, and she was turning him down. But now, they seemed to be drifting back into their old patterns. He was tempted to think it was her learning to trust him again, before he realized that he had betrayed her trust as a friend to. He had to work to get back their friendship first, and then move forward, if she was even ready. He'd rather have Brennan in his life as a friend than not because she couldn't trust him anymore. He was determined to fix things in his life and hers. And today was a huge step towards that.

He scooted up so his head was on his pillow and within seconds, he was asleep.

He woke up early the next morning. There was really no reason, but he was oddly energized. He immediately contemplated going over to Brennan's apartment, but decided against it, figuring she would still be asleep for a while. His back screamed at him as he rolled over and he winced in pain. Very slowly, he got up and made his way towards the bathroom. He got into the shower and let the water run over him, the heat easing some of the muscles in his back. He ran his hands over his face wiping away water, only to have it return right away. In his mind, he started to plan his day. The big question was whether or not he was going to spend it with Brennan. Before Hannah, they probably would have spent all of every weekend together, except when he had Parker. But when Hannah came, that hadn't happened. At all. It was a delicate thing. For now he'd just let her be, maybe he'd stop by later. He heard a knock on the door, pulling him from the inner confines of his mind.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked for his shirt, but couldn't seem to find it. He sighed and went to answer the door. His cheeks flashed a bright red when he saw who was standing there. He looked down at his bare chest. "Bones."

She just smiled back at him, seemingly unbothered by Booths half nakedness. "Hi." she finally noticed his nervousness. "I…I'm sorry, I should've called first. I-"

Booth shook his head, stepping aside. "No, no, it's fine. Come in. I'll just go…put some clothes on." He hurried to his room and was out within a couple of minutes. He found Brennan sitting on his couch, looking out the window.

"Bones?" she stood and turned to look at him. "So…what exactly are you doing here?"

She held up a paper bag he had failed to notice before. "I brought breakfast."

He was about to question her more, like why she would show up at such an early hour, but decided against it. It's not like it was a bad thing. Instead he smiled at her and went into the kitchen, Brennan following. He started a pot of coffee and sat down across from her at the table. "So wadja get?"

She opened the bag and started pulling things out. "As ridiculous as it is, I got you pie, and a few Danishes."

His face lit up. "Ah, thanks Bones." He said reaching for the pie. She laughed and watched him devour it within a few moments.

"So what are we gonna do today?" she asked innocently as she sipped the coffee that had finally finished and cooled.

Booth couldn't help but smile. She had automatically assumed they were going to spend the day together. His heart swelled at the thought. He tried to keep his tone down, to not sound excited.

"Uh…I didn't really plan anything."

Her eyes dropped to her coffee. "Oh."

"But, I mean, we can do whatever." He shrugged.

She nodded, but still didn't look up from the cup in her hands. Booth studied her for a moment and thought back to how she had been acting since she arrived. She seemed happy enough, until he recalled the vacant look in her eyes.

"You alright Bones?"

She looked up at him. "Yes. Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know, you seem kind of…distant this morning." That really baffled him. What could have happened over night? Unless she decided she couldn't ever trust him again. Maybe she had realized he wasn't worth it, that he wasn't good enough. His mind went in a million directions, none of them were good.

"I'm fine." Her eyes had focused back on the black liquid.

"You know that stupid zone of truth Sweets is always talking about?" She nodded so he continued. "You and me. Zone of truth." He made motions between the two of them. "Of course, we don't have to extend that to Sweets, or even tell him we used his stupid term for it."

She smiled and it finally reached her eyes, which were now looking at Booth. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

"Well…what was it about?"

"Nothing important."

"Obviously it was if it's still bothering you."

She glared at him for a second, resenting his persistent, but then realizing he was just caring. She sighed before speaking "You left me again. For Hannah."

"Bones-"

"No it's ok Booth, it was just a dream. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I can tell you that whatever happened in your dream isn't going to happen. Hannah is gone, and I am not leaving. Ever." His eyes were serious, but warm.

"I know, Booth."

He did a double take. "What?"

"I know you won't leave me." She clarified

**Hmmm…so there it is. I'm not totally sure how the next chapter is going to go. Brennan could be talking about her immediate thoughts and leaving out that "cloud" or maybe she does know for real. Is that to fast? Well anyway, I'm rambling. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow, I'm not sure how the next chapter will go, but I will definitely update in Friday, maybe two, to make up for Saturday. Don't forget to review and any comments about the next chapter and highly encouraged!**


	7. Hospitalized

**So here is Chapter 7. I'm going to try to post two chapters tomorrow, but I can't guarantee anything. There really isn't much to say now except please, please review!**

"I know you won't leave me."

"Bones-"

She didn't seem to hear him. "Logically, I know you wouldn't do anything like that again, but the pain from before seems to be ingrained. I can always seem to feel that pain, and it…it scares me. I don't like it."

"Bones, you don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that. I know, but I just can't seem to get over it. I want to, so bad, I do, but that…feeling. It just won't go away."

Booth reached across the table to place his hand over Brennan's. "Don't worry about it Bones. I-"

"But, Booth. You're waiting for me, you said so. I don't want to do that to you."

"Yeah, Bones. I'm waiting, but there's no…rush. I just want you to be happy."

"That's just it though. I'm not happy like this. I don't want to feel like this. I want…I want to be with you." She looked down, avoiding looking at him.

"Bones." She didn't look up. "Bones, look at me." He tilted her head up gently with his finger. "There is no need to feel like you're obligated to make me happy."

"But, Booth."

"No but Bones. I'm going to be here until you tell me to leave. Even if you never want to be more than friends, I'm still gonna be here. After…what I did, I owe that to you. You owe me nothing. Okay? So just…relax, I'm not rushing you."

She nodded slowly. "I'm not going to tell you to leave." Her tone was lighter now.

He laughed a little. "Thanks Bones."

She smiled back at him. "Uh, so…did you want to do anything today?"

"Not really. I was probably going to just chill out around here. We can go get some movies. I know you need a lesson in the classics."

She looked at him, the smile on the face seemingly wiping away any negative emotions. "Just because I don't spend my time lying on a couch all day…"

"Seriously Bones? You can't handle the truth."

"Huh?"

"Exactly. _A Few Good Men_? C'mon Bones, we're going to the movie rental place." He grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

"What? Booth, the food."

"It'll be here when we get back." He heard her giggle and a smile spread across his face.

They returned to his apartment about an hour later with about a dozen movies.

"Booth, are we really going to watch all of those?"

"'Course. Go make some popcorn, I'll put one in. Got a preference?"

"What about the one where I can't handle the truth? And I don't like popcorn."

"Not you Bones, one of the characters.' He said laughing. "And _I_ like popcorn. Now go."

She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to go make the snack.

Booth made his way to his living room and pulled out the movie. He let the previews run while he cleared a space on the floor, moving his table, to make room for them the lay down. He blankets down and got some extra pillows.

"C'mon Bones!" he yelled.

She appeared in the doorway, holding a bowl of popcorn. He smiled at her and motioned for her to join him. She sat down next to him on the floor, handing over the bowl.

"Thanks."

"Booth."

He looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"You never went to the hospital."

"For what?" she looked down at his hand. "Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. Barely even hurts anymore." He smiled at her.

She reached over to touch it and he instantly pulled away. He sighed at the look on her face. "Alright, fine. Let's just watch this one, then we can go."

"Booth, you've already put it off long enough."

"Bones, I'll be fine." He nudged her with his elbow. She looked up at him, worry and doubt in her eyes, but eventually she lay back against the couch. Booth pressed play and the movie started.

As the movie played, Booth could feel Brennan leaning into him. When he looked down at her, her eyes were fixed on the T.V. The light reflected of her light blue eyes in such a way to make Booth's heart soar. He threw his arm cautiously behind her, resting more on the couch than her shoulders. She didn't look up at him, but he could feel her move closer to him. Her head moved to rest on his shoulder. He smiled and did his best to focus on the movie.

When she looked up at him, he was staring back at her. She smiled at him. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"The movie's over." She turned her head at the T.V. to emphasize her point. He was just smiling back at her. "Booth?"

He shook his head. "Right, sorry. We still have to go to the hospital?"

She stood up. "Yes. Now come on."

He groaned but followed her anyway. They grabbed their coats and headed down to Booth's SUV. Booth did his best to try to convince Brennan he didn't need to go the hospital, but she insisted. It's not like he thought he'd win. The ride to the hospital was comfortable. Much more so than in recent months. They were able to fill the silences easily and the few there were, were comfortable. This little change put Booth at ease. It was a step into fixing what they had before. In fact, they were to be going back tomorrow, and if not for the past, it would have seemed as if they were closer than ever. Booth thought they were, in a different way.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Booth rested his uninjured hand on her back to lead her to the entrance. They checked in and Brennan waited while he filled out the paperwork. He sat back down after checking in and prepared for the long wait.

"This is why I hate hospitals."

"Well if you hadn't punched the wall, you wouldn't be here." She pointed out.

"I was mad. And the wall was the closest thing." He shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Booth…"

"I don't want to talk about Bones."

She wasn't about to speak until she remembered how he insisted that she tell him what was wrong. Because he cared.

"Booth. If you're angry, you can talk to me. There's no need to hurt yourself."

"I know. But now it doesn't matter."

"So you're telling me you're not mad at all anymore?"

He wondered when she had gotten so good at reading people. "N…I'm not saying that."

"Booth…" she repeated.

"Of course I'm mad Bones. I hurt you, then I hurt Hannah, then I hurt you again. I should be mad. It wasn't right. I'm surprised you don't hate me right now."

She placed her hand on his. "It's not like you did it on purpose. Sure, it was a mistake, but nobody can blame you for it. I don't. And I could never hate you."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Bones."

"Seeley Booth." They turned their heads to see a nurse with a clipboard. Booth got up, but stopped when he realized Brennan wasn't following.

"Coming Bones?"

She shook her head. "Privacy-"

He grabbed her hand with his uninjured one, drawing her from the seat. "Just come on."

She followed him into an exam room and waited patiently out of the way while Booth answered some questions about his medical history. Brennan did her best not to listen considering it wasn't her business.

"I'm going to take you for an X-ray." The nurse said. Booth nodded followed her out of the room. Brennan stood awkwardly alone in the room for a few minutes before they returned. She was instantly comfortable, just seeing him walk in the room. He smiled at her before turning back to listen to the nurse. She left eventually, leaving them alone to wait for the doctor.

"Will you look at my X-rays Bones?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Come here." He motioned her over to the bed. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"Sit down. Relax Bones." He smiled at her. After a few seconds, she sat down beside him, taking his injured hand in hers. He watched her gently run her fingers over it. Her hands were so warm, and as she examined the injuries, he felt no pain. Her eyes were soft, but fierce as she concentrated on the Bones in his hand. Suddenly she frowned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"They might have to reset the bones." She saw him wince. "I'm sorry Booth."

"I'll be alright."

"It's…It's a very painful process, Booth."

"Yeah. I know."

"How?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chester." A doctor walked in shaking hands with Booth and then Brennan. She quickly got off the bed and stood on the other side of the room. "You're Seeley Booth, and you are…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." She smiled politely at him.

"Well hello Doctor." He said before turning back to Booth. "I got your X-rays back. Looks like you've done a number on yourself. Mind telling me what you did?"

"I punched a wall."

"Why?"

Booth looked down, then at Brennan.

"Never mind." Dr. Chester said. "I've looked over them and you've fractured the two metacarpals of your index and middle finger and broke the proximal phalange of your middle finger. There also appears to be some fractures that extended to your carpals."

Booth looked at Brennan for clarification. She smiled at him. "You fractured the bones in your palm and wrist and broke your middle finger."

He smiled back at her, then turned to the doctor, signaling for him to continue. "The way you broke your finger, it moved the wrong way. We're going to have to reset the bone if you want it to heal properly."

Booth just nodded, but Brennan spoke up. "May I see his X-rays?"

"Do you mind?" The doctor asked. At Booths ok, he handed over the X-rays to Brennan and continued. "I'll be back in a few minutes with a local anesthesia to do it. There is no point in putting you under, it's very quick, but I have to warn you. It's very painful."

"Wait, Booth. What about the last time? You had a bad reaction to the anesthesia." Brennan jumped in.

"We could do it without it, but it would hurt even more." Dr. Chester suggested.

"Uh…yeah. I'll do with out the numby stuff."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor left the room.

"So did he get everything right?" Booth asked, motioning for Brennan to join him on the bed again.

"About your hand? Yeah. Booth, how do you know what it feels like to have your bones rebroken?"

He avoided her eyes. "I'll tell you later, ok?"

She nodded, and they waited for the doctor to return.

**Hmmm…so I'm thinking they're having too many serious conversations, and they are just about the same thing every time. I'm going to try to make the next one or two lighter, more fun. After Booth gets his hand fixed of course.**


	8. Dining

**I want to apologize for the lateness of this update. I've been busy and my muse has sort of left me, but now I have time and I don't want to abandon the story. **

**I tried to write the re-breaking part, but it freaked me out a little to much. (I'm squeamish when it comes to bones popping and such) so that's scrapped, and lets assume it was his left. And please, please, please don't forget to review!**

"How's your hand?" Brennan asked.

Booth stared at her.

"What?"

"It hurts Bones. How do you think it is?" his tone was harsh. She didn't respond. Instead, she focused on the road in front of her. The doctor suggested Booth not drive because of his pain killers so Brennan reveled in this chance.

"I'm sorry Bones." She refused to look at him. "Bones, c'mon. I'm sorry. Bones?"

She looked at him for an instant. Enough to see that she wasn't as hurt as she let on. He even saw a tiny smile creep across her lips. "Bones." He said in a sing-song way.

She still didn't answer. "Okay. Two can play that game.'' He crossed his arms and turned his face towards the window. The SUV was silent for a while. She stole glances at him, wondering if he was really mad. He could feel her gaze on him, but tried his best to ignore it. A smile was threatening to spread across his face.

Eventually, she spoke. "Booth." He didn't answer. "Is this the game?" still no answer. "You are being immature."

She pulled into his apartment, neither of them talking. She walked him up to his apartment, before turning and walking away. She was stopped when Booth grabbed her arm. The look on her face made him drop his arm instantly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"You don't want to talk to me, so there's no reason to be here." She said simply and started to walk away.

"Aw, Bones, come on. You know I was kidding."

She turned around and there was a small, sly smile on her face. Booth smiled back at her and walked into his apartment, assuming Brennan would follow. He grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and when he turned around, Brennan was waiting for him. He handed her the beer and they sat down at his table.

"So what do you want to do now?" Brennan asked.

Booth glanced at his watch. "We could watch a few more movies, it's still sort of early."

She shrugged. "I guess."

He walked past her towards his living room, shouting behind him. "Something on your mind Bones?"

She followed behind him. "I was just…I was wondering about the bones, but…I'll wait."

He smiled at her and pulled her to sit down on the couch with him. "Alright Bones. I'll tell you. But there's no questions or comments or anything. Today is a good day." He looked at her, waiting for her to agree. When she did, he continued. "On my first tour, I was…captured and they broke my bones. When I got back, the doctors had to reset just about all of them."

Brennan stayed true to her word and said nothing. Instead, she stood from the couch to pick a movie from Booth's extensive collection. "This one okay?" she held up _S.W.A.T._

A smile spread across Booth's face. "Perfect Bones." He watched her put in the movie and take a seat next to him. He looked over at her and couldn't help his smile from growing. She played the movie and sat back against the couch. Her body was leaning slightly into him. He could feel her warmth. Casually, he threw his arm back, resting on the back of the couch. His hand brushed against her shoulder. To his surprise, she leaned into him more.

Brennan spent the next two hours watching the movie. Booth spent the two hours watching Brennan. He didn't think she had noticed until she spoke. "Why were you staring at me Booth?"

"What?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, right…uh." He tried to come up with a good excuse, but found none. "'Cause you're beautiful Bones." He flashed his charm smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Booth. I find you to be aesthetically pleasing as well."

He chuckled. "Thanks Bones." She nodded. "You hungry? I've got some food here or we could go to the diner."

"Diner."

"Okay." He got up and took her hand to bring her with him. "Let's go." She grabbed her jacket and walked out of Booth's apartment with him following close behind her. She smiled as she felt his hand on her back.

They arrived at the diner a few minutes later and took their usual seats by the window. Their waitress stopped at their table to take the order.

"The usual?"

They both nodded their heads and she was gone just seconds later. Booth laughed and Brennan put the menus away.

"What?"

"We come here way too often."

"That's bad? Do you want to stop coming here?"

He shook his head. "No. This is…our place. It's just that it's always the same thing."

"Then order something different."

He laughed. "Thanks Bones."

She smiled at him. "No problem."

"Okay. I've got an idea for change. How about this time…you don't steal my fries?"

It was her turn to laugh. "I don't know. They are very good."

"You could order your own." He suggested.

"Nah. How about I make it fair? You can steal some of my food."

"No, ew. I don't eat rabbit food."

"It's not rabbit food. Just because it's healthy doesn't mean it's gross."

He shrugged. "Sure it does."

She rolled her eyes.

"Here you go you guys." Their waitress stood at the end of the table with their food.

They watched as she set the food down and then thanked her. She smiled and walked away. Brennan immediately reached for his plate of fries.

"Bones."

"Yes?"

He stared at her, trying to look mad, but at the innocent look on her face, a huge smile broke out across his face. He started laughing and she laughed with him. Listening to her laugh, he fell in love with her allover again. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with amusement and her face seemed to glow.

When their laughing ceased, Brennan reached over and started to munch on one of Booth's fries. Booth simply admired her. He smiled as he studied her beautiful face.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Perfect. You?"

"I'm fine. You were staring at me."

He saw her cheeks flush slightly. "'Cause you're beautiful Bones."

She looked down at the salad in front of her. "Thank you Booth."

"That wasn't a compliment. Just stating facts." He mocked. She looked up and smiled at him before grabbing one of his fries and throwing it at him.

"Ah, Bones!"

"Don't mock me." She pouted.

"Well every time you give me a compliment, that's what you say."

"Well…I apologize. I find you very pleasing to look at as well."

His chest puffed out and he sat a little straighter. "Thanks Bones."

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, then dipped his head to start eating the food in front of them. They ate in a comfortable silence until their empty plates were taken away.

"So you're going to have pie again?"

"Yes. And one of these days, you will eat it. I don't care what you say about cooked fruit, this pie is the best."

"You couldn't possibly know that Booth. You haven't been to every place that serves pie."

"It's the best."

"But-"

He put up a hand to stop her. "The best."

She shook her head. "If you say so."

"I do." He said smugly.

She simply laughed at him and they waited for their desserts to arrive.

"So…you gonna have some?"

"I refuse to eat any of your pie, Booth."

"Aw, come on…"

"No." she said taking a bite of her cake.

"Please."

She shook her head. "Do you remember what Sweets said about that?"

"Yeah, well, Sweets is twelve and knows nothing of the art of seduction."

"Really?" her eyebrows raised and she leaned over the table.

He leaned over, closer to her. His face was inches from hers. "Bones, if I was trying to seduce you, you'd know it."

"I'd like to see that." She said. She leaned back, taking another bite of the chocolate cake in front of her. An innocent smile flashed across her face.

Booth, on the other had, chocked on his pie. "What?"

"You'll have to show me that one day."

He looked at her. Her face implied innocence, but her eyes were full of mischief. He knew she knew how to get to a man, but he was starting to think she knew just how he reacted to her.

Her innocent smile stayed put and she watched him think. Booth flustered was very amusing, so there she sat, doing her best to look clueless.

They had failed to realize that the diner emptied around them until the waitress brought them the check. They were pulled out of their own little world and back into reality. Booth reached for the check, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Booth, let me pay."

"Bones, let me."

"Why because you're the guy?"

"No, because I'm trying to be nice."

"Well, I don't need you too, I-" she stopped.

Booth looked confused for a second. "What?"

"Nothing. Just give me the check."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He slipped the check away and laughed at the scowl on her face. "Aw Bones, you'll be okay."

"Well, yes, I will, but I'm paying for the next one."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Booth."

"Alright, alright. What were you going to say earlier?"

"Nothing, I just…" she paused. "I was going to say I make plenty of money. Enough to pay for dinner, but I know that makes you upset, so I didn't." She looked at the smile on Booth's face curiously. "What?"

"Thanks Bones."

"For what?"

"I…never mind, just…thanks. Let's go."

She shrugged and stood up. Booth grabbed her jacket and helped her into it, noting that she didn't resist his 'alpha-male tendencies'.

They walked out of the diner and started towards Booths SUV. Their hands swayed between them, brushing against each other.

"You wanna go for a walk. I'm not really tired." Brennan asked

"Yeah, sure."

They kept walking, past his Sequoia and down the street. Brennan said nothing and neither did Booth. They simply enjoyed each others company as they walked down the streets. Booth looked down at Brennan and he smiled again for the hundredth time that day. She was thinking, not totally in this world. Her eyes took on a far away look, and they almost seemed to change colors. She didn't seem to be aware of what was around her, and she simply walked alongside of him.

As he watched her, he felt her hand slip into his, entwining their fingers. She reached over with her other hand to hold onto his arm, pulling herself closer to him. She didn't look up, still seemingly in her own world. Booth kept smiling as they walked. He lifted his hand to cover hers, and leaned into her, taking a chance. She didn't move away and he was happy. They were getting closer and closer to where, he now knew, they both wanted to be.

**So I want to apologize for the late update. From now on, I am going to remedy that. I don't know if I can go back to everyday, because I have finals, but maybe a two or three day wait instead of over a week. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review. Next chapter, they go back to work. :)**


	9. Solved

**Here is chapter nine. After re-reading the last line pf the last chapter, I didn't like it as much as when I wrote it, so it's gone (just in case you wanted to know) and their holding hands was only two days after Hannah left, but it didn't seem that unrealistic, so I didn't anyway, I didn't think it was too fast. Not much else to say except I really, really appreciate all of your reviews, as they fuel me on, and to keep 'em coming! :D**

"Bones!" Booth called from the hallway of Brennan's apartment, his fist pounding against her door for added effect.

She rushed to open it, if anything to stop the incessant knocking. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna give you a ride to work. And…I brought breakfast." He grinned, holding up a paper bag with the diner's name printed on it.

Brennan shook her head, a smile forming on her lips, and stepped aside to let him in. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure." He turned and headed towards her living room, planting himself firmly on the couch. She looked at him for a moment before walking back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

Brennan returned from her bedroom moments later to find Booth staring out the window. "Are you alright?"

"You need a TV."

"I don't want to waste my time watching nonsense and ridiculous fictional and factually incorrect television shows.

"Yeah, but…what do you do here anyway?"

"Most of the time, I'm at the lab, working in bone storage or on my books. The little time I do spend here, I read."

"Aw, c'mon Bones. Haven't I taught you better? You shouldn't stay at the lab all night."

She hesitated a moment before answering. "The only reason I usually left the lab was to go out with you. We haven't gone out in months. I didn't feel it necessary to be at home when I could do something productive."

His smile disappeared. "I…I'm sorry Bones."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have left you."

"I'm not a child, Booth; I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but you refused to leave the lab unless I dragged you out. And since I wasn't there to do that, you spent all your time at the lab. It's not healthy."

"Actually, the lab air is purified and-"

"Not what I meant. Just…I'm sorry. Now, let's go. We can eat in the truck."

She nodded and, grabbing her purse and jacket, followed Booth out to his waiting SUV.

The first few moments consisted of silence. Brennan sipped at the coffee Booth had bought her and he focused on driving. It was a comfortable silence. Just last week, they were both desperate to fill the silence with meaningless chatter, and now they were both content.

Nonetheless Booth decided to speak. "You gonna eat, Bones?"

She looked at the bag sitting on the center console, then up at him. "I don't like people eating in my car."

"What? This is _my_ car."

"Yes, obviously. But if I were to eat in here, it would be hypocritical." She reasoned.

"Okay. But if I don't make sure you eat, the second you get to the lab, you'll be working on your bones, and forget about eating."

"I don't forget things Booth."

"Just eat. I don't care. Look."

Reaching over, he took a scone out of the bag and took a bite out of it, dropping crumbs all over his lap. He turned to Brennan, and his lips turned up in a grin. She couldn't help but laugh at his childishness. "See? There. Now eat."

She shook her head before taking her own pastry out of the bag. Unlike Booth though, she bothered to grab a napkin and took a bite about half the size of her partners.

Booth looked over and smiled at her. She glared at him, but he could see the sparkle in her eyes.

A few minutes, and a conversation about the filling of scones, later, they pulled up to the Jeffersonian. Booth parked the car and Brennan stepped out. She stopped and turned when she heard the sound of the window being rolled down.

"Lunch?" he shouted from inside his SUV.

She laughed. "You just had breakfast Booth, and you're already thinking about lunch?" he just smiled back at her. "Okay. Lunch would be nice."

"Great. See ya in a few hours. Bye Bones."

_B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B_

Brennan was bent over a table, examining the femur of a body from bone storage. Her eyes raked over every minute detail of the bone, analyzing everything it could mean. She could hear Daisy shattering in the background, but did her best to focus on her work.

She had always been good at tuning everything out, but in the last few months, her skills had been sharpened. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of that depressing period in her life. She would never tell anyone exactly what she had gone through, seeing Booth with Hannah.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan made a few notes before putting the bone down to turn to her intern. "Yes Ms. Wick?"

"Can I help with anything? Are you tired? You sighed? That could mean you're bored, although you would never be bored looking at bones. I mean, your Dr. Brennan. You-"

"Ms. Wick." She stopped talking to look at her idol. "I almost finished with this examination. You can go down to bone storage and bring me John Doe 11-00-712."

"Right away." And within a second, she was off the platform and on her way to Limbo. Brennan sighed again, more out of relief than anything. Daisy may be competent, but she was annoying.

"Bones!" his voice rang out through the lab.

Turning away from the body in front of her, she saw Booth walking up to the platform. She couldn't help a smile fall on her face, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Booth, do not yell at me. It is disrupting and I don't appreciate it."

He grinned stopping in front of her on the platform. "Sorry. But, we've got a case. Let's go."

"Got them Dr. Brennan!" the partners turned to see Daisy rushing towards them with a box in her hands.

"Thank you Ms. Wick. You can place the bones on the table over there and begin with a preliminary examination. I will check your findings when I return."

The intern nodded and got to work while Brennan stripped off her gloves.

"Just let me grab my coat."

_B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B_

"The local police said they found a body in a back alley. It looks to be suicide, but they can't be sure, so they called us."

"If they even think it's a suicide, there's going to be too much flesh."

"I don't know. They called us, so we go out there. They did say something about a cracked skull though."

"I-" she paused for a moment. "Where are we going exactly?"

He looked at her, studying her features. "It's…it's an office building. The cops think if it was suicide, that's probably where the victim or maybe a lover worked."

"Lover? Why would someone commit suicide where someone else worked? I mean, if they got fired from there job or something, then that would make a little more sense. A little."

"Make a statement. You know, people in love do drastic things."

"Like jumping off an office building?"

"Exactly."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah well…"

They pulled into the parking lot of the office building as Booth trailed off. He waited while his partner pulled on her overalls.

An officer walked up to the pair and Booth turned to introduce them. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Officer Dennis." The man motioned over his shoulder. "The body's over here." 

Brennan finished changing and let the cop lead her to the boy. She kneeled down and began to poke and prod at the only bones visible. Behind her Booth was asking questions.

"Who found the body?"

"Garbage guy. About noon."

"Do you have an identity?"

"Yeah. There was a wallet. Charles Paine. 32."

Booth paused to write in his notepad. "Okay. Is he related to this building in anyway?"

"Uh. Yeah, yeah." The cop muttered to himself, checking his own notes. "He was an employee here for about…four and a half years. He got fired two weeks ago."

"So…it's very likely that this was suicide?" the young man nodded. "Great, okay."

He turned and walked over to a hunched over Brennan. "Bones, watcha got?"

"Apparent head trauma to the frontal bone consistent with a fall from the height about ten stories."

"Same height of the building. Anything else?"

"From what I can tell around the flesh, there are several fractures that imply suicide. There are fractures that imply the victim outstretched his hands to stop the fall. It's a natural human reaction. In suicides, we'd see less of those, because they didn't _want _to stop the fall."

"So…"

"I am comfortable saying this was a suicide. Send the remains to the lab anyway and have Cam confirm my results."

"Right got it." He walked off to relay the information to the police while Brennan stalked back to the SUV to remove her coveralls.

When she was done, she took her spot inside the truck and waited for Booth to finish talking to the police officer. She watched him nod his head, then walk her way.

"Hey Bones." He said as he got in and started the engine.

"Booth."

"It's almost noon. Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Okay."

He turned to smile at her. "Cool."

Booth pulled away from the crime scene and they were on their way to the diner.

"Why did he do it?" Brennan asked.

"Paine? I talked to some of the co-workers. He was really dedicated to his job and when he got fired, he felt like he didn't have any purpose. He tried to get his job back but…"

"Right. That must be devastating. Without anthropology, I don't know what I'd do."

"Bones!"

"What? There's nothing else for me to do."

"What about your books?"

"I base my books off of some of our cases. Without my job, I wouldn't be working with you, therefore I wouldn't have any books."

"Ok…what about…me? You'd still be enough for me. We'd still hang out all the time."

"If I didn't work at the Jeffersonian, I wouldn't have met you Booth."

"Well yeah, but I'm talking about now. If you didn't have your job now, we'd still be friends right?"

"Yes, of course." She laid her hand on his arm.

A huge grin spread across his face and Brennan smiled back. His eyes sparkled and Brennan watched as he drove, seemingly content.

"Where are we going?" she suddenly asked as they passed the diner.

"Founding Fathers. We went to the diner last night."

She nodded and it was silent again until they pulled up to their favorite pub.

"After you." Booth said, opening the door for Brennan.

"I am perfectly capable of opening the door Booth."

"I'm being polite Bones."

"No. You find it necessary because traditionally, women are considered weak-"

"I'm being chivalrous."

"Chivalry is dead."

"Not in my world." He said smiling and leading her to the counter.

"Your world is no different than mine or anyone else's."

"What I'm saying is, I think it's polite and kind to open the door for a women, or give her your jacket, or pull out a chair. I know you're not weak Bones, trust me, I've seen you kick some ass, but it's nice for me to be there to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Okay, so help was the wrong word. More like…I like being there for you."

"Oh…okay, I still don't think all those things are necessary, but if you insist…"

"Gee…thanks Bones."

"So…you do those things for all women?" her voice didn't waver, but her eyes showed a flicker of hesitation.

"I'm polite to everyone, but for you…" he flashed his charming smile. "I'm…_extra_ polite."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Cause you're Bones!"

"And that holds credence?"

"Yes. Kind of like…being Boothy."

"Ah, yes, I understand now."

"Good. So what's for lunch?"

"Always about food isn't it?"

"And a few other things."

She opened her mouth to speak, but turned her head to look at the menu in her hands instead. They both studied their menus for a few moments before the waiter took their orders.

"So how's your next book coming along?" Booth asked casually.

"You know I don't disclose that information until it's done. Even then, it's usually only to my editor."

"You let me see it last time."

"Well, that time, I wanted you to see it only because of the dedication."

"So I won't be dedicated on this one." His face fell into an expression of mock hurt.

"I don't know. Last time, it was truly dedicated to you. This time, I'm kind of just…writing. To please my audience. I started a book a few months ago, but lately, I've had no inspiration. No muse."

"Oh, well. Maybe I can help. What are you stuck on?"

"Uh…Andy and Kathy's relationship."

"Why would you be stuck on that? It's purely fiction right? Just make something up."

"Right yes. I'll just…make something up."

Booth studied her again, noting the distant look in her eyes, and the way her lips fell into an almost scowl. "What?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"I know when you're lying."

"How?"

"Because I know you. Now stop changing the subject."

"Ok, so maybe I drew _some_ inspiration from our relationship."

"Ha!" he yelled a little too loudly, earning him a glare from a few patrons around him. Lowering his voice, he continued. "I knew I was Andy."

"Wha- No. You're not Andy. There were just a few aspects of our time together that I put into the character, mainly because you were the only constant man in my life. When you were with Hannah, that changed, so my book was delayed."

"I'm sorry Bones."

"Will you please stop apologizing?"

"Fine, this is the last time. I am _really_ sorry."

Her hand found its place atop his, and she stared into the deep brown f his eyes. "I know."

He stared back for a moment. It was silent between the two as they had an unspoken conversation, words unnecessary and unworthy.

It was another moment before he spoke again. "I still think I'm Andy." The seriousness washed from his face, and a grin replaced it.

"You're not, but I'd love to hear why you think so."

"We're both FBI."

She scoffed. "So what? I work with the FBI. I told you, I draw inspiration from our relationship."

"Okay…um. He's hot."

"And?"

"I'm hot." He said proudly. "Remember? I'm the hot FBI agent and you're the sexy scientist."

He smiled at the slight blush in her cheeks. "Well, I'm not going to make him ugly."

"Okay. What about…he has a son?"

"So?"

"Just admit it Bones. I am Andy."

"You're not." She insisted

"How?"

"Andy misses."

"What?" confusion contorted his face.

"You never miss. You take a shot. You hit your target. And you're much more polite. And he doesn't wear the ties or the socks or the belt buckle. If it was you, I definitely would have mentioned that."

"Why?"

"Because it's one of your defining qualities."

"Okay. So if I'm not Andy, then you're not Kathy?"

"I never was."

"She's the best forensic anthropologist. You're the best."

"Yes, well…"

"She loves Andy." He said cautiously. They hadn't really talked about it since Friday night. Booth wasn't sure how Brennan would react to his casual nature.

"So?"

"You love me."

She paused, assessing the situation. His features were relaxed, so she forced herself to do so as well. "Again, so?"

"Kathy loves Andy."

"A lot of people love a lot of other people. And I'm not Kathy, nor are you Andy."

"The squints think they're in the book too."

"They're not." She said sharply.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright."

**So what did you think? I made this one longer because the other ones in my opinion are quite short and this is mostly just filler dialogue. I am open to suggestions or ideas for upcoming chapters too. I'm all ears! **

6572650


	10. Focused

**This one is shorter, but the next one will either be really fluffy or really long, or maybe both. I promise :D Please don't forget to review on your way out. **

After Booth dropped her off after lunch, Brennan spent the rest of the day confirming their victim committed suicide. When she was done with that, she moved on to the bodies in Limbo.

Now she stood over a body, carefully looking at it's bones, and taking detailed notes. Daisy was across from her, doing the same thing. For once, she was being quiet. Brennan noticed, if she was really focusing, her intern wouldn't speak. So she when Daisy spoke, the scientist came up with another way to capture her attention fully, whether it be reconstructing shattered skulls or trying to discern cause of death from the most minute nick on a bone.

So there she was, working in blissful silence, doing what she loved most. She ran her fingers over the clavicle in her hand, feeling every impurity. She relished in the simple things. The simplicity of being able to explain everything. It was comforting. This was when her life was easy, here in the lab. Outside of it, not so much.

Outside of the lab, she was confronted with emotions and the inability to explain things. She felt a loss of control when there was no science to back her up. She wondered how people got through life with such…ignorance. She strived for answers to be happy. How could some people not even care? She admired the people who found a balance though. People who wanted answers, but were able to be happy if they weren't able to find them.

That is part of what she loved about Booth. He dedicated his life to finding the truth, and that was his job. But without his job he was still happy. He had found a way to go through his life, not needing answers about love and happiness. He just let it come to him.

"Bren." Angela's voice traveling across the lab pulled Brennan from her thoughts.

"Yes Angela?"

"You wanna go to the diner? Hodgins is working late on some bug thing and this guy is hungry." She moved her hands over her slightly protruding stomach, a thoughtful grin forming on her face.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going out with Booth tonight."

Angela's grin turned into wide, knowing smile. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Brennan, full of questions.

"What? He asked if I wanted to get dinner tonight, so I said yes."

"Like a date?"

"Wha-no. We always go out to eat."

"Not lately."

"Well…" she wasn't sure what to tell her best friend. No one knew of his confession, or hers, and no one knew Hannah was gone.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"I don't know if Booth wants me to tell you."

"What can you tell me?"

"Uhm…I'm going out with Booth tonight." Brennan smiled and turned back to her work, but Angela wasn't going to have it.

"Brennan, what is going on? 'Cause if you're sleeping with Booth, that's something you have to tell me."

Daisy's head shot up from her work, eyes wide as she too waited for Brennan's response. Angels continued to smile at her friend.

"Ms. Wick, get back to work please. Angela, I am not sleeping with Booth."

"Oh." Her voice dropped considerably. "Ok, well what is it then?"

"I told you, I don't know if Booth would be comfortable with me telling you."

"Do you want to call him then?" Angela threatened.

Brennan shrugged, more focused on her bones. She could hear Angela walking back to her office. Booth's voice on speaker drifted out of the artist's office, but the words were jumbled. Moments later, Angela walked back onto the platform. "Spill."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, still not looking up from the table.

"It means…you're going to tell me everything."

"What did Booth say?"

"He said it's up to you. And that he'd be at your place in an hour and half."

Brennan sighed. "Fine." She pulled her gloves off and threw them in a trashcan nearby. "Ms. Wick, finish what you are working on now. When you're done…there is a body in bone storage. The victim was thrown in a wood chipper. I need you to put all the bones back together." She said.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan."

"C'mon Ange." The two women walked towards Brennan's office. Brennan took a seat behind her desk, and Angela sat in the chair across from her. The smile on her lips still hadn't faded. Brennan sighed again.

"Friday night, I became slightly intoxicated and I called Booth. I told him that I missed him, but he said he was with Hannah. I was trying to go to sleep when he showed up at my door. He said he made a mistake and that he…that he still loves me."

"Still?"

Brennan had never told Angela about the night outside the Hoover. "Before we left, he asked me to give us a chance, to be more. I told him no."

Angela gasped. "Why? Wait never mind, just…just keep going."

"Well, I told him that he really hurt me and I can't just forgive him that easily. He accepted that but he said he's mine, always."

Angela had a single tear roll down her cheek. "Aw."

"He stayed the night. We didn't have sex." She quickly clarified as she saw the look on Angela's face. "Then he broke his hand and we went for a walk. He told me that he broke up with Hannah. We saw a movie, then we went to dinner. The next day we went to the hospital for his hand. We spent most of the rest of the day watching movies at his apartment. We went to the diner last night and Founding Fathers for lunch today, and he asked if I wanted to get some dinner."

"Did you tell him that you love him?"

"What makes you think I love."

"Oh, c'mon on sweetie. Everyone knows you love him."

"Yes, he knows."

Angela squealed. "So what? Are you guys like dating or something?"

"No. I told him I have to earn his trust again. I don't want to, but every time I think about us together, I remember him leaving."

"I get it. That's okay though. 'Cause that man is gonna stay with you forever. He just lost himself for a little bit. I highly doubt that will happen again."

"Thanks Ange." She glanced at her watch. "I should go. I have to get ready."

"You're dressing up? Where are you going?"

"This place just outside of D.C. that Booth found."

"Ooh. Is it romantic?"

"I would assume so. I saw a lot of couples there last time."

Angela smiled. "Okay, okay go. And look sexy."

Brennan laughed as she grabbed her things. "Thanks Ange."

**The next chapter they will be at the diner again. I realize it wasn't such a good idea for Booth to introduce Brennan as just his partner to a girl who was flirting with him. I've been think of ways to remedy it, and that is what will be in the next chapter. **


End file.
